


A Ray Of Fucking Sunshine

by DeepPerplexity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Snapedom - Fandom
Genre: Denied, Dominant, Dominant Snape, F/M, Harsh Language, Pleasure/Pain, Sex, Smut, Some Fluff, Sweet Ending, cheeky you, pent up anger, student and teacher, sweet release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepPerplexity/pseuds/DeepPerplexity
Summary: [More like prologue...]You were asked by Professor Snape to visit his office after dinner since he thought you had been moody lately - especially towards him. You go, of course, since you have no choice. Seeing as he was your potions professor. The fact that he was also your talented, secret lover was - of course - another reason to heed his command.
Relationships: Professor Snape x Female!Student!Reader, Professor Snape/Female Student Reader, Severus Snape x Female!Reader, Severus Snape/Female Reader, Snape/Reader, snape x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 56
Collections: Reader Insert, Snape and Reader Collection





	A Ray Of Fucking Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> **ABBR:** │(y/n) - Your Name│(y/l/n) - Your Last Name │(e/c) - Eye Color│(y/h) - Your House │

**You opened** the door to his office, your handsome professor with the penetrating eyes. Not sure what to expect but ready to give him hell if he so much as breathed the wrong way at you. You slammed the door behind you with a sighed growl. Snape sat a few steps ahead, by his large desk. A desk you had many fond memories of. Especially memories of laying on top of it or gripping its edge until your knuckles turned white. 

Snape looked up from the papers he was grading. His eyes dark, glaring and his features were ridged.  
“So, I’m here Severus,” you snarled as you stepped up to his desk. Your hair was up in a high ponytail that swung a bit from side to side in accordance with your hard stomps. Snape raised an eyebrow at you as he abandoned his duty of grading papers. 

He stepped around the desk and towered in front of you like a black shadow. A dominant, intimidating, sexy shadow that made your knees weak - usually. At the moment you were not in the mood for his domineering ways.  
“Happy today, are we?” He drawled in that gruff voice that vibrated through you so easily. You huffed and crossed your arms over your chest as you turned your face away from him. 

“Now now, Ms (y/l/n),” he said in a reprimanding tone, “don’t be reckless.” He grabbed your chin with cool fingers and forced your face back, forced you to look at him. His onyx eyes met your (e/c) eyes with a dark intensity. It made you quiver and moist - despite the fact that you tried to avoid it. He just knew all the damn buttons to push.  
“Don’t make me take points from (y/h),” he drawled and you sulked even more - how dared he use that as a threat?!

“Now, won’t you tell me what has your knickers in a twist?” He had a slight smirk and it made you furious that he could make you so weak with a mere touch, a mere look, even such a small thing as speaking to you sometimes was enough to make you want to tear his coat open and watch the buttons scatter over the stone floor.  
“(Y/n)? Answer me, why are you so exceptionally unruly today? You’re usually such a pleasant girl.” His voice sent a glowing shiver down your back. 

You glared at him with tight lips in a thin line, “Oh yes, I’m usually _such_ a ray of _fucking_ sunshine. Excuse me for having any other mood!” You snarled.  
“Watch your mouth!” he barked back with a low thunder in his deep voice, “otherwise I might be forced to clean that dirty mouth of yours, (y/n).” His words made your thighs rub together, it betrayed what you were feeling inside. The hungry ache that only he could satisfy. 

Snape raised an eyebrow as your cheeks began to flush, your skin misted and you wanted to rub up against him something fierce. _You’ve been denying me, you complete arse!_  
“(Y/n), are you turned on?” The poorly hidden chuckle made you want to tear his eyes out. You jerked your head away from his fingers and glared with rosy cheeks and took deeper breath’s that made your chest heave. 

“You know damn fucking well how I feel,” you hissed and jabbed with your fingers at his chest. He barely swayed from the harsh touch, “you’ve been denying me..!” He chuckled once more and you pouted, annoyed and frustrated. _Why do you have to play with me like this? I’m all yours, just take me for fuck’s sake!_

He grabbed your hand and pressed it against the bulge that pressed against the fabric of his black trousers. Your breath caught. He was rock hard. Just like you were soaking wet.  
“My ray of fucking sunshine,” he smiled out, “perhaps we ought to actually fuck some sense into you?” You bit your lip, in sexual frustration and with frustration regarding his damn-near-unbearably happy mood. He usually wasn’t like that. It bugged you when you yourself were ready to put claw marks all over his back. 

“(Y/n),” he mused, “let’s get you out of those tight clothes…” The heat that radiated from his eyes towards you was nearly enough to make you combust on the spot.  
“Come,” he said and pulled you closer as he also spun you both around. Your tighs hit the edge of the desk and he grabbed the hem of your sweater. 

A few seconds later you were all but naked - with the exception of your stockings and shoes. His eyes perused your body with an approving look.  
“I’m glad you ignored wearing underwear,” he mused. His cool hand stroked the side of your face, down to your breast where he cupped you and toyed slightly with your erect nipple. 

Your hands grabbed the edge of the desk as your knees grew weaker from his touch. His other hand moved down your ribs, to your hip before he roamed down the side of your thigh as you leaned your head back on a moan.  
“Let’s be quiet my sunshine,” he whispered close to your ear and you hummed as his hand stroked against the most sensitive part of your body. You quivered in response.  
“S-Severus…” you moaned out and he hummed in appreciation of hearing you breath out his name. 

In the next moment, you were turned around and over. His hand pushed you down with determined force between your shoulder blades. The wood was cool against your skin, it made goosebumps travel across your sensitive skin. He smacked your ass, you yelped in pleasurable pain.  
“Ready for me?” You moaned in delight, more than ready, “good girl,” he said with an appreciative tone and the sound of his trousers opening up came after. 

He pushed his manhood into you. You gasped as you felt him fill you up to the edge of being too full. He was talented, well equipped and knew just what you needed and how you needed it - whenever you needed it. He pleasured you as no other man had ever done before - you never wanted it to end. 

“Severus,” you moaned as he picked up the pace. In the middle of the process of finding his rhythm, he grabbed your ponytail, effectively pulling your head back and lifting your backside higher in the air. Opening you up wider to his pounding slams.  
“Hush, I got you (y/n),” he mused. 

Had you he did indeed. The frustrated anger left your body as he pounded you so hard that the desk moved and you would surely have bruises on your tighs and hipbones from the desk’s edge the upcoming week. Your head hurt from his pull on your ponytail and your back arched almost too much. But holy fuck it was lovely. 

As he let go of your ponytail he grabbed your hips. He held you firmly in place as his tempo increased. You both close to release after several minutes of hard, core rocking sex.  
“Severus!” He slammed into you once, twice, thrice and with a guttural growl of your name he found his release in the exact moment you did. You both vibrated and shook as the pulsing of release flushed through you both with searing heat. 

He kissed your neck softly, “You’re lovely,” his voice was but a soft murmur, “and I will not wait so long until next time (y/n).” You panted, a sheen of sweat covered your skin, but you felt elated and lighter than you had in two weeks.  
“Please,” you whispered and he kissed your neck once more. 

His lips were filled with a promise of many more delicious encounters. Your stomach twisted with excitement as his hand trailed the side of your body with a featherlight touch to soothe the exquisite aching you experienced in many other places. The aching only he could induce with such pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is a bit more, umh, explicit I guess? ;P I wanted to make something a bit more graphic and I hope you enjoyed it! :* <3  
> (I'm working on transferring my fics from Tumblr to here - but as soon as I'm all caught up I'll start posting new material! <3)


End file.
